


How Did You Get In There?

by piningbisexuals



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: Yu Hao and Zi Xuan try to make the most of their afternoon alone, but Qian Ru has other plans.





	How Did You Get In There?

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'how did you get in there?'
> 
> All my fics are available on tumblr @ piningbisexuals

Dating as a teenager had a lot of great sides: everything still had an innocent feeling to it, most of the things you did were first times, the days move slower than once you grow up…

But it also had one big, burgeoning bad side: they still lived at their parents’ house.

And for Yu Hao and Zi Xuan, who were pretty much the horniest teens ever, it meant having to count the minutes until someone would come home.

Fortunately, Yu Hao’s mom worked a lot to support her son, which meant they had most afternoons and evenings to themselves, except on week-ends.

Thankfully, Zi Xuan’s parents were pretty much still teenagers in love and enjoyed going out on romantic dates a lot.

As for Zi Xuan’s sister, well… she always found an excuse not to be home when Yu Hao was there, still embarrassed by his rejection.

That Sunday afternoon, while Zi Xuan’s parents were at the movies and Qian Ru was out with friends, the pair of boyfriends finally got time to enjoy themselves.

To say all they did was have sex would be an exaggeration… they also found time to badmouth (in a friendly way, of course) their team members, mock Cheng En and Xiao Xiao’s weird relationship involving the fetishization of gay men and read Yu Hao’s gay mangas he was always talking about.

But, in all honestly, when they were in a closed room together, it didn’t take much for things to go too far…

“Look, he’s carrying his boyfriend on his back the same way I did that one night!” exclaimed Yu Hao, pointing at the page he was talking about.

“You should carry me on your back more often...” commented Zi Xuan, putting his head on his shoulder.

Yu Hao seemed surprised. “Wait… is this some sort of kink?”

Zi Xuan exploded in laughter, before taking off his glasses. “You wish you knew all my kinks.”

That was the cue for them to start making out, as they so often did. Clothes started coming off as things were getting heavy, and, soon enough they found themselves in their underwear.

“Do you wanna… realize one of your kinks today?” Yu Hao suggested.

“Hell yeah.”

They continued kissing, making their way to the bed, until Zi Xuan suddenly stopped.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

His boyfriend, who had turned awfully pale, took him by the hand and, out of nowhere, pushed him into his closet.

“What the -”

“Brother!” He heard from across the apartment. “A boy from my school asked me out!”

She was in the room now, and Zi Xuan had only had time to put back his pants on.

“Why are you shirtless?”

“I, uh… was going to take a shower,” explained Zi Xuan, laughing nervously.

“Brother, what are those clothes on the ground?”

Yu Hao inhaled deeply from where he was hidden, a closet in the most ironic twist of fate, while listening to his boyfriend stuttering to find words.

“Qian Ru!”

Suddenly, the doors of that poor closet were twisted open, to reveal a gloating but accusatory Qian Ru.

“Well, well, well...” she said, turning to her brother, then back to him. “How did you get in here?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I included Yu Hao's liking of gay mangas because he was reading one when he dreamt of the locker room make out session with Zi Xuan haha


End file.
